Imperial Navy
The Imperial Navy is the Atlas Empire's military Star Force tasked with law enforcement, galactic security, and military operations. The Star Force Imperial Navy is one of the most powerful forces in the Galaxy and has subdued multiple star systems. The have several bases spread across Atlas Empire territory. They also have presence in Free Space to escort Atlas merchant ships to protect them from pirates. The duty of the Navy is to maintain a law and order throughout the galaxy and impose the will and might of the Atlas Empire They are the primary war force of the Atlas Empire and are expected to obey its orders at will, even though sometimes they are questionable. Navy Officer Ranks Fleet Admiral The highest achievable rank and the Commander in Chief of the entire Star Force. Reports directly to the Emperor and the Elders and instructs the Navy to carry out their wishes. * Roosevelt * Zeus Ezekiel Admiral Crowned as the Atlas Empires greatest military powers, they each possess deadly combat abilities rivaling that of the Pirate Lords. The Admirals are respected and feared throughout the galaxy and hold command over thousands of soldiers who rank underneath them. They command a fleet of several ships and have the authority to launch full scale attacks to eliminate threats. * Zeus Ezekiel * Robert Maynard * Vera Guila Mabry *Dr Sandoval Stein Vice Admiral These officers can have varying duties and amounts of authority. Some have command over major Imperial Bases while others serve as juniors to their senior Admiral in a fleet. Vice Admirals are also very powerful and have mastered Ether Force. * Archibald Hamilton "The Mammoth" (Star Force HQ) * Doss McArthur * Mozart "Music Blade" * Ulysses (Magneto Mage) * Stonewall Jackson * Toshiru Han * Ashanti (Star Force HQ) * Courtney Hina * Ronald Rampage (Ronin) (Alcatraz Prison Warden) * Jajjih (Judge/Blue Note) (Alcatraz Prison Warden) VOID (Valiant Operatives of Imperial Discretion) Imperial Black Ops Division acting separately and sometimes without the knowledge of Star Force. They are an autonomous intelligence department that doesn't submit reports or ask for permission to carry out operations. They receive orders directly from the Emperor and specialize in assassination and espionage. * T Boone (Jacob FT) (Void Leader) - Vice Admiral * Virgil Kocak * Walsh Kirby (Porygon) * Raina Revils * Repunzel (Stussey) * Caprico * Fukuro Commodore Commodores have command over of one of the several Imperial branches established on the planets around the Galaxy in Atlas Empire territory. Their primary duty there is to secure and uphold the law on these planets. This is the lowest rank with the authority to command multiple ships. Commodores sail the stars in order to capture pirates and keep order. * Woodes Rogers "Striker" * Pat Brady (Captain America) * Wetstone (Kit Fisto) Captain The captain is the leader of the ship, as long as there are no higher-ranking officers on board. Captains typically have high combat skills or considerable tactical knowledge. They commonly escort merchant ships through the frontier to protect the Emperor's goods from pirates. * Tasha * Koby * Bon Craig